


No me puedo detener, no me detendré

by Bec_de_Lievre



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, lots of kisses
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: Spock y McCoy descubren una nueva y divertida manera de pasar el tiempo.





	No me puedo detener, no me detendré

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can't Stop Won't Stop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774002) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



McCoy besó a Spock.

Después, porque se sintió bien, lo hizo otra vez.

Y, como a Spock aparentemente no le importó, lo besó un poco más.

—Diablos —murmuró sin aliento—. No creo que pueda detenerme.

Spock se movió para que ambos estuviesen más cómodos.

—No te he pedido que lo hagas —replicó.

Como había sido invitado, McCoy volvió a besarlo.

Las puertas del salón de reuniones se abrieron y Jim entró. Se detuvo en seco.

—¿Hay esporas alienígenas de las que yo deba estar al tanto? —preguntó.

McCoy sonrió maliciosamente.

—Será mejor que revise al señor Spock a fondo. Sólo para estar seguro.

Así que lo besó de nuevo.


End file.
